The savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Keigo Takami tiene trece años la primera vez que ve a Touya Todoroki. Hawks tiene veintidós la primera vez que ve a Dabi. / HotWings con Dabi is Touya Todoroki.
1. I

**Advertencias**: supongo que spoilers del manga (la verdad es que no veo el anime y sólo tengo una idea de dónde va). Aquí jugamos con la teoría de que Dabi es Touya Todoroki y básicamente la damos por válida. Si Horikoshi dice que no es, procederé a ignorarlo.

Imagen de portada de **Elentori**.

* * *

**I.**

* * *

**Antes**

_They had tongues like guns  
I had nowhere to run  
Yeah, this world can get so lonely  
Yeah, the paper and pen  
Were my two best friends  
'Cause the sad songs understood me_

_Stand Up, The Cab_

* * *

Keigo Takami conoce a Touya Todoroki por casualidad. Sus círculos no son los mismos, sus escuelas no son las mismas, sus metas en la vida no son las mismas. Keigo, con desesperación, desea ser un héroe. Quiere, con desesperación, salvar a sus padres de la miseria. Y eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no? Salvar a las personas.

Siempre fue un niño raro. Un niño al que, a los cuatro años, le salieron alas. Un niño que siempre llevó ropa vieja y remendada a la escuela —no podían permitirse ropa especial, su madre tenía que arreglarla de alguna manera para que pudiera usarla con todo y las alas—. Así que, el día que conoció al hijo mayor del héroe número dos, fue una casualidad.

Touya Todoroki tiene el pelo rojo brillante y los ojos azules. Sus ojos están surcados por lo que parecen manchas de ceniza, al igual que las manos. No se parece en lo más absoluto a su padre —lejos de los rasgos obvios—. Es más bien delgaducho, postura medio encorvada, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de los pantalones grandes que lleva. No tiene cara de «acabo de huir de casa».

Y sin embargo, era la primera vez que huye.

Tiene quince años. Keigo todavía no lo sabe, pero acaban de arrebatarle a su madre.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, o de quien era hijo. Sólo lo encuentra fumando —y tosiendo, porque no sabía fumar—, sentado en una banqueta de una de las calles de su barrio, intentando poner su mejor cara de «pertenecezco a este lugar». Pero Keigo conocía a todo el mundo. A los ladrones baratos que siempre le sacaban los celulares y carteras a toda la gente de afuera que osaba pararse un momento en aquel barrio de mierda, a todos los que trabajaban en las tiendas, a todos los que, como él, iban a la misma escuela secundaria de mierda. Unos cuantos como él, desesperados por entrar a una preparatoria que les diera oportunidades para largarse de ese lugar. Para sacar a su familia de allí.

Así que se le acerca.

Porque piensa que si no se le acerca él, se le va a acercar peor compañía.

—Hola.

Touya Todoroki alza la vista. Keigo Takami todavía no tiene ni idea de quién es. Se ve de su edad, pero todavía no sabe que es dos años mayor. No saben nada uno del otro. Y, a los trece años, Keigo Takami se queda sin aliento al ver la mirada del chico pelirrojo.

No sabe que es lo que siente en el estómago.

—¿Quién eres? —espeta el chico.

—Keigo Takami —responde—. No deberías estar aquí —añade—, hay muchos ladrones. Podrían…

El chico le da una calada al cigarro. Tose de nuevo, porque no sabe fumar. No deja de mirar a Keigo con lo que, Keigo supone, es un intento de mirada desafiante. Pero Touya Todoroki no es más que un adolescente chiquito, de quince años que parece de trece.

—¿Y qué te importa?

—Sólo digo…

¿Por qué lo dice? Es un idiota por acercarse, piensa, no sabe qué hacer si se les acerca alguna de las pandillas de ladrones. ¿Qué se supone que puede hacer? Todo el mundo se burla de sus alas y, cada que dice que quiere ser héroe, todos le preguntan cómo es que se supone que un pájaro va a luchar contra los villanos.

Keigo intenta ignorarlos, pero tiene trece años y le da miedo que tengan razón.

Una vez salvó a gente en un accidente y algunos adultos pensaron que podría tener madera de héroe. Pero sólo fue una vez. Pudo haber sido casualidad. Todavía debe probar su potencial.

—Vete —insiste Touya Todoroki—. Qué te importa si me hacen algo. Ni me conoces, no soy tu maldito problema.

—Pero… —Le cuesta formar una idea en su mente—. Un héroe se aseguraría de que estás bien, ¿no? Un héroe se aseguraría de…

Touya Todoroki se ríe. No es una risa divertida. Es una risa seca, cruel. No es una burla, porque ni siquiera la dirige a Keigo. Es sólo la risa de alguien con otra perspectiva, la risa de alguien que ha pasado muchas horas en cuarto de entrenamiento —al menos, hasta antes de que su padre decidiera que Shouto era su hijo perfecto— con un héroe que es cruel, que lo obliga a entrenar hasta que no puede más, hasta que llora, hasta que todos los músculos le duelen, hasta que vomita sobre el piso. Curiosamente, nunca le preguntó si quería ser un héroe.

Pero Keigo no sabe nada de eso, no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Y quieres ser un héroe? —le pregunta, cuando deja de reírse. Keigo asiente, nervioso—. ¿Para qué? Son todos una bola inmunda de hipócritas —espeta.

Keigo no tiene ni idea de por qué lo dice.

—Yo no seré así —se defiende.

—Eso dicen todos.

—¡Yo no seré así! —su tono se vuelve desesperado. Sabe que no será así. Él sólo quiere sacar a sus padres de la miseria, de la casa de mierda en la que viven, tener una mejor vida, salvar a alguien. Demostrar que alguien como él puede ser un héroe.

Touya se le queda viendo después de su exclamación desesperada, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si las palabras de Keigo fueran piedras y lo hubieran golpeado.

—Bueno —le dice—. No serás así. Puedes quedarte, si quieres. ¿Eres de por aquí?

Keigo asiente.

—Las pandillas no se acercan a la gente de aquí. Sólo molestan a los de fuera.

Touya le da una calada al cigarro y vuelve, otra vez, a toser. Los cigarros son robados, pero Keigo no tiene ni idea.

—Soy Touya —le dice—. ¿Estás en secundaria, al menos?

—Tengo trece.

—Quince —responde el otro, como si sus respuestas fueran un intercambio equivalente—. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? —pregunta cuando Keigo se sienta a su lado, en la banqueta. Está decidido a que ninguna pandilla de ladrones lo moleste.

—¿Y tú?

—Buen punto.

* * *

**Después**

_When you close your eyes, what do you see?  
Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?  
In your hands, there's a touch that can heal  
But in those same hands, is the power to kill_

_Man or Monster, Sam Tinnesz (ft. __Zayde Wolf)_

* * *

No es que haya seguido su trayectoria los últimos años. (Pero lo ha hecho). Es obvio que sabe quién es. Y algo le huele mal sobre todo eso. Hawks es el Keigo Takami que conoció, pero a la vez es diferente. La primera vez que se ven, Dabi escudriña sus ojos buscando alguna pista de traición, pero no puede encontrarla. Desea haber podido encontrarla. Así que Hawks también está desencantado y es un héroe caminando por un camino directo al infierno.

La primera vez que se ven, Dabi también busca algo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Hawks. Pero si apenas puede reconocer a Keigo Takami detrás de la fachada del héroe, no espera ser reconocido.

Touya Todoroki está muerto.

Se murió el día que huyó de casa —en realidad, del hospital— y se cambió de nombre. Dabi no fue el primer nombre, pero sí el que más le ha durado.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, se dice. Un día tuvo dieciséis años y un novio —o algo así, esas cosas estúpidas que tiene uno a los dieciséis—, pero ya no más. Ahora tiene quemado el cuerpo, se pinta el cabello esperando que nadie lo note —o que nadie quiera averiguar su identidad lejos de lo que les ha dicho— y a veces, sólo a veces, piensa en Keigo.

Hawks no es Keigo.

Es una versión mucho más segura de sí misma, mucho más mordaz, mucho más atrevida. Es, además, una versión torcida. Está esperándolo en una vieja iglesia a la que nadie entra nunca, sentado con las piernas colgando al vacío del piso de arriba. Allí donde alguna vez hubo un órgano y ya sólo hay piedras tiradas.

Lo ve entrar y lo ve buscarlo. Camina hasta el púlpito. No quedan imágenes de santos, no queda nada. Queda polvo y olvido.

Una perfecta metáfora de su pasado.

—¡Arriba! —acaba gritándole.

Por supuesto, llega volando. Ese es todo el punto de haber buscado las escaleras cubiertas de escombro y haber subido hasta allá, verlo volar. (Como si no lo hubiera visto antes, una, mil veces, como si no supiera todo lo que pueden hacer las alas, aunque muchos hubieran llegado a considerarlas una singularidad muy extraña y quizá no muy útil).

—Dabi.

No confía en él. Claro que puede verlo en su mirada. No lo culpa. Incluso entre villanos hay que tener una buena dosis de desconfianza.

—Hawks. —No se han visto demasiadas veces. Mayormente hablan por teléfono, desde cabinas donde no pueden rastrear a Dabi. No le ha presentado al resto. No quiere presentárselo al resto, no hasta averiguar exactamente qué tan torcido está su camino, qué tan útil va a serle a la liga de villanos. Lo ve a la defensiva, pero esa vez no trae una espada—. ¿Qué tienes de información nueva?

Y se la dice. Sabe todo de los héroes poderosos, se codea con ellos. Se lo dice con seguridad mientras su mirada calculadora lo evalúa. Le cuenta trapos sucios de allí y de allá, cosas que se están moviendo. A Dabi, en general, le dan asco todos los héroes. La primera vez que oyó la palabra de Stain, entendió las cosas que habían estado enterradas en su corazón tanto tiempo. Entendió el odio, la furia, entendió el frío enojo que tenía guardado.

Entendió la frustración con la sociedad que idolatraba a un héroe número dos que, de niño, había sido su peor pesadilla.

Touya Todoroki está muerto.

Endeavor lo dejó malherido —en un sentido metafórico— y Dabi le dio el tiro de gracia.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, huyo. Cubierto de vendas, con heridas que nunca sanarían completamente. No pensó en Keigo. No pudo. No le alcanzó el corazón. Era todo furia, odio, miedo.

Así que allí está. Oyendo hablar a Hawks mientras se pregunta si algún día va a reconocerlo. Si algún día se dará cuenta de que los ojos que tiene Dabi son los mismos ojos que lo vieron con sorpresa tras su primer beso, que las facciones de su rostro son las mismas facciones que acarició por primera vez con el dorso de su mano, aunque ahora estén llenas de cicatrices.

No quiere que lo reconozca.

(Pero quizá sí).

—¿Cuándo conoceré al resto?

—Después —le asegura Dabi—. Cuando me asegure que no nos vas a clavar tu espada a todos.

Hawks sonríe. No es la misma sonrisa de Keigo, ni es la misma sonrisa que le ve en las entrevistas. Abierta y franca, quizá con un toque inocente. No, la sonrisa que tiene Hawks en ese momento está a medias, es más calculadora, más irónica. No es sincera, pero a Dabi le vale madres que no lo sea.

Sólo necesita asegurarse de que no es traidor.

—Es justo —accede Hawks—. Haré lo necesario. Después de todo, soy el número dos. —Hace el dos con los dedos y su sonrisa se abre un poco más, pero nunca llega a parecerse a la sonrisa de Keigo.

Dabi tiene que pensar en Hawks y en Keigo como dos personas separadas, porque no concibe que Keigo quiera seguir ese camino. Sin embargo, como Hawks, le parece lo más lógico.

Él, en cambio, no ha cambiado mucho.

Ahora sólo deja libre a su furia, esa que antes escondía, esa que antes estaba siempre detrás del miedo que le causaba Endeavor.

Touya Todoroki está muerto.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué en ese momento desea que esté vivo?

—Hablando de «lo necesario», quiero un favor —le dice Dabi.

—¿Matar a alguien? —pregunta Hawks—. Porque eso es una pesadilla logística. Así que si sé con antelación…

Huele a broma, pero no lo es. Está tan dispuesto a entrar en la liga de villanos que no duda, ni por un segundo, en asegurar que puede matar a alguien. Es buen material, piensa Dabi. Pero todavía lo va a mantener alejado del resto. Otro poco. Más tiempo.

—No —espeta Dabi—. Quiero información. Del número uno.

—Endeavor.

—Sí.

Keigo Takami admiraba a Endeavor. Dabi no sabe si Hawks también lo hace. Pero quiere ver con qué rapidez puede venderlo.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Razones por las que estoy posteando esto a pesar de que lo estoy escribiendo como proyecto para el NaNoWriMo y obvio casi me morí mientras lo revisaba: se me antoja publicarlo antes de que Horikoshi me lleve la contraria.**

**2) Sí, sí, aquí Touya es pelirrojo (como en el anime que no veo). Ya sé que en el manga tiene el pelo ¿blanco? Creo. Pero este está un poquillo inspirado en el Touya de rosemagpie (está en ig, es cosplayer). ****Luego hago uno hasta con el cabello rosa.**

**3) Está cortito el fic, son 5 capítulos a dos tiempos. Así que digamos que actualizo cada tercer día.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	2. II

**II.**

* * *

**Antes**

_We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying  
It'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near_

_The Sign of the Times, Harry Styles_

* * *

Keigo Takami sabe algunas cosas de Touya Todoroki. Sabe que siempre tiene algún moretón nuevo porque se pelea en la escuela. Acaba de entrar a la preparatoria y todavía parece un niño de secundaria. Keigo no sabe por qué se pelea. Eso no lo pregunta. Pero lo sabe. También sabe que las marcas que tiene por todo el cuerpo, como si su piel estuviera quemándose, son porque su singularidad es demasiado para su cuerpo. Pero no sabe por qué. Eso no lo pregunta.

Sabe que no le gustan los héroes.

Pero no lo entiende.

Tampoco sabe el apellido: Todoroki. Si lo supiera, entendería más cosas y quizá idolatraría un poco menos al héroe número dos.

Siguen viéndose porque, aquella última vez, Touya le anotó su celular en el brazo, aun cuando Keigo le había dicho que él no tenía uno. (A duras penas llegaban a un teléfono viejo en su casa).

Keigo tampoco sabe dónde vive Touya Todoroki. Se imagina que no es tan pobre cómo él porque puede ver la ropa que lleva puesta —aunque a veces tienen rastros de quemaduras aquí y allá— y no es estúpido. Pero no pregunta. Como Touya tampoco pregunta por qué Keigo sólo tiene un par de zapatos y un día simplemente le lleva un celular barato.

Keigo está a punto de rechazarlo. No quiere caridad.

Touya Todoroki lo adivina.

—Era mío —le dice—. Ya no lo quiero. Podría servirte. Podríamos hablar.

Keigo le sonríe. Touya acaba pagando el crédito la mayor parte de las veces. Descubren que tienen poco en común. Pero no dejan de hablar. Keigo le cuenta de las cosas que puede hacer con sus plumas, aunque el resto de la gente no le crea. Creen que son sólo para volar, no suelen creerle a la primera cuando les asegura que puede hacerlas despegarse de su cuerpo y hacer que espíen a otros, no le creen que pueden ser usadas como armas, porque pueden ser muy rígidas si él quiere.

Touya sí le cree. Y hasta sonríe cuando se lo cuenta.

A cambio, él le cuenta sobre su fuego. Es azul, maravilloso, a Keigo lo hipnotiza ver las figuras que puede hacer Touya con las palmas de sus manos.

Pero el encanto nunca dura mucho.

Su cuerpo se quema con su propia singularidad.

—¿Nunca quisiste ser héroe? —pregunta Keigo un día.

—No.

La respuesta es demasiado tajante y Keigo se queda con muchas ganas de saber más, de saber por qué. Touya Todoroki no se lo cuenta. No le cuenta cómo sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su padre cuando le enseñó que podía hacer fuego, como él. No le cuenta como pocas semanas después aprendió a temer esa sonrisa. No le cuenta sobre los moretones que su madre escondía en todo el cuerpo por defenderlo. No le cuenta de su llanto, ni de la brutalidad de entrenar a un niño de cuatro años como si fuera un adulto.

Nunca le preguntaron si quería ser un héroe.

(No quería).

—Yo sí —dice Keigo, en cambio—. Si hay mal en el mundo, el bien se levanta a enfrentarlo, ¿no? Quiero ser eso. —Sonríe y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas. Va a cumplir catorce pronto, pero a veces todavía es un niño—. Además, nunca he visto a un héroe que sea un hombre pájaro. —Alza la vista al cielo—. Quiero ser el primero.

Ve de reojo a Touya. Está sonriendo.

(No entiende realmente por qué).

—Los héroes son todos unos hipócritas —le repite. Se lo dice siempre—. Pero supongo que estarás bien si no eres como ellos. Si eres tú. —Eso no se lo dice siempre. De hecho, es la primera vez.

Keigo sonríe, enseñando todos los dientes. Es una sonrisa muy sincera, muy abierta, muy inocente.

Es la sonrisa de un niño que sueña con ser un héroe porque quiere ser el bien para el mundo.

—Derrotaré a un montón de villanos para salvar a la gente —le asegura a Touya, que lo oye, sentado a su lado, en la banqueta, con un cigarro sin prender entre los labios—. Y un día los héroes podrán descansar porque no habrá más villanos.

Qué futuro. Le gusta imaginárselo.

—Si ya no hay villanos —le dice Touya—, los héroes tampoco serán necesarios.

Keigo no piensa mucho en lo que implica esa afirmación y asiente de manera distraída. Está mirando al cielo, pensando en lo hermosa que debe verse toda la ciudad desde allá arriba.

Touya lo imita. Un mundo sin héroes. Sin villanos.

Qué futuro. De repente le gusta más.

Sus dedos rozan los de Keigo. Sus manos son suaves, contrario a las de Touya, que siempre parecen estar llenas de cenizas. Keigo no sabe exactamente por qué, pero intuye que tiene que ver con el fuego.

Keigo Takami sobre Touya Todoroki. No sabe quién es su padre, para empezar. (Y saber eso lo cambiaría todo). Touya no tiene corazón para decírselo. Odia a su padre, pero no quiere romperle el corazón a ese adolescente que está sentado al lado de él y tiene una figura de colección de Endeavor como su tesoro más preciado.

(Sus padres se la compraron porque era más barata que la de All-Might, muchos años atrás. Keigo empezó a admirar a Endeavor en ese entonces).

—Touya —empieza Keigo—. ¿Por qué no te gustan los héroes?

Quiere saber. Necesita saber. La pregunta lo está quemando por dentro, siente a sus entrañas abrasarse. Al menos quiere saber eso. Esa es la pregunta que rompe a Touya Todoroki. Se queda rígido un momento y aparta la mano. Sus dedos dejan de rozar los de Keigo. No sabe que responder.

—No es… nada… importante… no… —No puede armar una frase en su cabeza.

«¿Por qué no te gustan los héroes?»

Piensa en el cuarto de entrenamiento al que estuvo prácticamente pegado gasta que la singularidad de Shouto apareció y se convirtió en el nuevo hijo pródigo. Piensa en sus lágrimas. Piensa en su madre pidiéndole a su padre que lo deje en paz, que es sólo un niño. Piensa en su padre diciéndole que no llore, diciéndole que es débil, obligándolo, una y otra y otra y otra vez, a entrenar.

Piensa en la indiferencia —que de hecho, es algo bueno— a la que está sujeto desde que su padre no lo entrena. Pero piensa en el rostro de Shouto, que los ve a lo lejos. Y piensa en sus lágrimas. Porque a veces lo ve llorar abrazando a mamá.

—No… es… nada… importante.

Ah, mierda.

Ya está llorando.

Keigo se queda sin saber por qué odia a los héroes, pero ve sus lágrimas y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

* * *

**Después**

_He calls the mansion not a house, but a tomb  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom_

_To The End, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Touya Todoroki no cree que Keigo Takami sea capaz de matar a un hombre.

Sin embargo, Dabi no es Touya Todoroki. Y, por lo que ve, Hawks tampoco es Keigo Takami.

No el que recuerda. Tiene que dejar de pensar en Hawks como el adolescente que conoció, porque si no nunca van a llegar a ningún lado. Keigo deseaba ser un héroe más que nada en el mundo. Hawks le está pidiendo —no, suplicando— que lo convierta en un villano.

—Lo hiciste.

Hawks le dedica una sonrisa medio torcida, de lado. Tiene un dejo a las sonrisas de antes, a su sonrisa de héroe, pero Dabi sabe bien que no lo es. Se parece más a una coraza, una armadura que carga para no dejar ver lo que hay más allá.

Es lo que más lo hace parecer capaz de ser un villano, según Dabi.

Todos lo hacen. Shigaraki tiene a Padre. Él las quemaduras, el fuego, la actitud. Hawks tiene una sonrisa a medias.

—Lo dices como si no me creyeras capaz —responde el héroe. O el villano. Según de que lado se mire, según _quién_ esté mirando—. Dije que haría lo que fuera necesario. Quiero conocer a los otros.

Ya no es una petición. Es una exigencia. Bien. Ya parece un villano.

(Lo que no implica que Dabi le valla hacer caso).

—Eres un héroe que quiere convertirse en villano. —Dabi se encoge de hombros—. Tengo derecho a desconfiar, ¿no?

Están en una bodega sucia, abandonada. Uno de esos lugares a los que nadie les presta demasiada atención. Uno de esos lugares a los que los héroes deberían prestarle más atención. Uno de esos lugares donde se mueven todos los villanos, donde se fabrican todos los planes malvados del mundo.

Saca una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa del pantalón y lo prende con un dedo.

Realmente, encuentra insultante que Hawks no lo haya reconocido. Puede que las singularidades que tienen que ver con el control de los elementos sean de lo más comunes, pero quién carajos tiene llamas azules. Eso no es común. Carajo.

(Ya se ha decidido sobre ese tema: quiere que lo reconozca).

—¿Quieres?

—No fumo.

No, por supuesto que no.

(Irónicamente, es la primera vez que Dabi le ofrece un cigarro, porque Touya Todoroki nunca lo hizo).

—¿Por qué carajos te interesa la liga? —le pregunta—. Y no me vengas con mierda sensacionalista. Todo el mundo es capaz de repetir discursos vacíos. Los héroes más que nadie.

¿No es eso lo que hace Endeavor? ¿Hablando de salvar al mundo mientras destroza a su propia familia, un miembro a la vez? Dabi se pregunta seguido qué pensaría Touya Todoroki de él, de toda su furia, de todo su enojo y de todo su odio. El otro tuvo esperanzas, Dabi ya no tiene ninguna: sólo quiero destrozar el mundo, destrozarse con él, qué importa.

Dabi no tiene a Keigo Takami. Todas las esperanzas de Touya Todoroki empezaron y acabaron con Keigo Takami.

—Quiero un mundo donde no existan los héroes. —Ah, interesante—. Tampoco los villanos. —Hawks mira al cielo, que en ese caso es el techo de la bodega de mierda en la que están metidos; Dabi ha aprendido a notar ese gesto, que hace cuando está pensando—. Sólo quiero un mundo donde ser.

—No sé si eso es exactamente lo que quiere la liga —reconoce Dabi. Está siendo honesto, porque a veces siente que todavía le debe cosas al otro, a Touya, y siente que el otro nunca dejaría de gritar si se enterara de lo que Hawks está haciendo—. Así que no sé si eso responde a mi…

—La liga es sólo un instrumento —interrumpe Hawks, de repente.

Dabi frunce el ceño.

—¿Te molesta que admita que los estoy usando? —le pregunta Hawks.

—No.

Todos los villanos usan a los demás, especialmente si no los conocen. ¡¿Por qué no lo reconoce, carajo?! Tiene ganas de quemar algo, de agarrarlo por el cuello de la chamarra y zarandearlo hasta que lo reconozca.

(Y a la vez no).

Pero sí.

Quiere ver la tristeza en sus ojos, en vez de aquella suficiencia que le nota cada vez que lo ve. Dabi quiere despertar al Keigo que conoció, aunque está completamente seguro de que ni un milagro puede regresar a Touya Todoroki a la vida. Su otra identidad está completamente enterrada. Quiere ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Quiere que Hawks se enfrente directamente a la respuesta de todas las preguntas que se hizo cuando desapareció un día y nunca volvió.

—De hecho, es tranquilizador —murmura, más para sí que para Hawks—. Te presentaré a los demás —le dice—, cuando llegué el momento. Lo prometo.

—¿Los villanos cumplen sus promesas?

Dabi da un paso hacia él.

—Siempre.

«No cumplir una podría matarte», piensa que debería decirle. Pero quién carajos es él para darle clases sobre qué hacer siendo un villano, si se está muriendo de usar tanto su fuego, si su cuerpo ya no puede soportar su singularidad, si no deja de acumular cicatrices en todas partes.

Hawks le sonríe.

A sus pies, hay una maleta.

En la maleta, hay un cuerpo.

La sonrisa es la más abierta que le ha dirigido nunca. Es más franca que las otras. También, por eso, más aterradora. Diga o no la verdad, quiere torcer el camino del héroe. Sin embargo, hay un dejo de inocencia en la manera de curvear los labios hacia arriba.

Así es como Dabi se da cuenta de que Keigo Takami sigue dentro de Hawks.

Una lástima que no haya nada de Touya dentro de él, nada que lo detenga de decir las palabras que se le están atorando en la garganta.

—¿Sabes qué, Hawks? —Y le sonríe también, con la boca quemada curveada hacia un solo lado—. Me gustas como villano. Vamos a hacer grandes cosas. Tú y yo. —Hay una pausa muy larga antes de lo que sigue—. Y la liga de villanos, claro.

—Preséntame a los demás.

Ya no es una petición, ni siquiera es una exigencia. Es una orden. Dabi mueve un brazo, un gesto vago que dice «no te preocupes».

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Bueno, nadie sabe qué le pasó a Best Jeanist, si yo escribiera la historia no tendría demasiadas esperanzas, pero ajá, es un ****_shonen_****, todo puede pasar. (Sí, yo diría que estamos en ese punto del tiempo, miren, la línea temporal es ****_shacky_****, miren a Horikoshi, no a mí). **

**2) Sé es que es Hot Wings, pero me salió mucho más centrada su relación como adolescentes que como adultos. Como adultos van más lento.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. III

**III.**

* * *

**Antes**

_Run away with me  
Lost souls and reverie  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me_

_Renegades, X Ambassadors_

* * *

El primer beso es tierno, curioso, inseguro. Pasa en casa de Keigo. Sus padres no están y él a menudo está solo. Es una casa muy pequeña, nunca lo suficientemente limpia y siempre con cosas en el suelo. Le avergüenza mostrársela a Touya, pero afuera llueve a cántaros y no quiere que se vaya. Tiene un moretón bastante feo en la mejilla, producto de un golpe. Lleva toda la tarde intentando esconderlo, disimularlo, se pone la mano en la cara, buscando taparlo, que no se note. Por eso Keigo no puede evitar preguntar.

—¿Te metiste en una pelea?

Touya se encoge de hombros. Sí. Esa es una buena respuesta. Siempre se pelea con la gente en la escuela. Tiene un pésimo temperamento y es el niño raro que se quema con su propio fuego, hijo de Endeavor. Keigo no sabe exactamente que esa es la razón por la que siempre acaba metido en alguna pelea, pero los moretones y los golpes que se gana son imposibles de ocultar.

Pero el de la mejilla… Ese es diferente y Keigo no tiene ni idea. Sólo lo intuye, por la manera en que Touya lo oculta.

—No fue… —Keigo traga saliva. Se está entrometiendo demás, pero no puede evitarlo. Ha visto esa clase de golpes en el barrio, ha oído de esa clase de familias, donde lo que prevalece nunca es el amor. Y ha visto la desesperación con la que los hijos ocultan los golpes que se alcanzan a ver, las marcas visibles—. No fue en tu casa, ¿verdad?

Touya niega con la cabeza.

Está mintiendo.

Keigo no sabe que Touya odia mentirle directamente. Puede vivir con omitir partes de la verdad, pero mirarlo a los ojos y ocultársela deliberadamente es más doloroso. Keigo no tiene ni idea de todo aquello. Para él, Touya es ese niño rico misterioso que siempre va a verlo, desde la primera vez que se encontraron y que le manda mensajes al celular que le regalo y que se desespera cuando se le acaba el crédito y termina pagándoselo.

Pero Keigo no necesita oír la verdad.

No cuando tiene un muñeco de Endeavor —viejo, viejísimo— que de niño llevaba a todas partes y que, ahora, de adolescente, es el único pedazo de memorabilia que tiene en su mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. ¿Qué bien haría destrozarle esa imagen? Endeavor no es un mal héroe de puertas para afuera. Sabe hacer su trabajo. Es lógico que haya quien lo admire, ¿no? Keigo lo hace.

Nadie sabe lo que ocurre puertas adentro.

—No, no fue en casa.

Sí fue.

Keigo nota algo, la manera en la que desvía la mirada, en la que esquiva las preguntas, en la manera en que su mano intenta taparse la marca. Touya Todoroki no está contando la verdad. Pero Keigo Takami no tiene por qué saber que las cosas en la casa Todoroki apestan aún más desde que su madre no está, desde que se la arrebataron, desde que Shouto tiene la mitad de la cara quemada y no se acerca a la cocina si alguien está haciendo té.

Si Touya Todoroki dijera la verdad, diría que fue su culpa. Está convencido de eso. Cuando le gritó a su padre que dejara en paz a Shouto, pensó que haría lo que fuera necesario para que Shouto no sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y lo único que le consiguió fueron peores sesiones de entrenamiento.

Y lo único que consiguió él fue una mejilla morada.

Lo único que puede decir a favor de su padre es que el golpe no fue adrede. Pero la agresividad sí lo fue, los gritos sí lo fueron. La manera en la que le dijo a Touya que se fuera también fue real. La manera en que se movieron sus brazos y el por qué Touya había temido que un golpe fuera a parar en el cuerpo de Shouto, ya que no estaba su madre para ponerse en medio, todo eso había sido real.

Así que, lógicamente, intentó ponerse en medio, ser el escudo.

No lo logró y sólo consiguió aquella mejilla.

Keigo Takami no lo sabe, pero algo intuye. Por su expresión, por los ojos que se pierden en el horizonte, por la mano que se mueve nerviosamente cerca de su cara, intentando tapar la marca del golpe.

Keigo quiere salvarlo. Pero no sabe cuáles son sus demonios. Así que se acerca un poco más a él, así como están, sentados al borde de la cama. Sus piernas chocan. Le pasa la mano por los hombros y Touya hace algo que no ha hecho antes.

Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Keigo.

Son de la misma estatura, prácticamente, pero Keigo empieza a verse más fornido y a parecer mayor, aunque sea un año varios meses menor que él. Touya busca sus dedos, los roza. Las manos de Keigo son más suaves, diferentes a las del pelirrojo, siempre llenas de callos que le causa el fuego.

Keigo no le está viendo la cara directamente, pero oye a Touya sorberse la nariz de repente y eso lo hace apartarse un poco para buscar su cara. Lo ve intentar contener las lágrimas, su rostro contraído en una expresión que no entiende, entre la frustración y el enojo. Se le nota el esfuerzo que hace por contenerlas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. La mano de Keigo que no está atrapada entre los dedos de Toya se dirige a su mejilla y una de las yemas de sus dedos se detiene en la única lágrima rebelde que, hasta ese momento, ha escapado de los ojos de Touya. El rostro de Keigo es curioso, se está mordiendo el labio inferior y no tiene ni idea de qué está haciendo.

—Touya… —murmura.

No sabe por qué lo hace, por qué su rostro se acerca tanto y por qué antes de que sus labios se junten choca con su nariz y tiene que acomodarse, ni por qué lo besa. De repente, siente el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Touya.

Es un beso tierno, curioso, muy inseguro y también salado.

Se separan y Keigo sonríe. Touya también; ya no llora.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? —pregunta Touya.

* * *

**Después**

_You sat on broken hearts  
Still I feel, I feel you moving on  
And I can't cope, I feel my body burn  
I feel it cold, come over, you_

_Holding on to Hell, Gin Wigmore_

* * *

Ocurre antes de que Hawks conozca al resto de la liga. Ocurre mientras están todavía recogiendo sus pedazos y reestructurándose. Mientras se están volviendo más fuertes. Hay un interludio en el que todo explota.

Se ven poco, pero suelen verse. Dabi quiere tenerlo vigilado y Hawks también. Aparece con las alas más pequeñas que de costumbre, cómo si apenas le estuvieran creciendo. Y la espada, carajo, la ridícula espada. Dabi sabe que nunca duda en apuntársela al pecho cuando se siente amenazado. Aliados o no, todavía están jugando a ese juego de descubrir quién va a traicionar primero a quien.

—Dabi.

—No veo por qué traes otra vez esa cosa… —Hace un gesto vago con la mano señalando la espalda. Una llama se le escapa de las palmas, impulsivamente, pero la apaga inmediatamente.

Las llamas de Dabi no se parecen a las de Touya más que en el color.

Touya siempre tuvo demasiado miedo de quemarse y él era el único imbécil con un cuerpo hecho para soportar el frío del hielo, la singularidad de su madre, cuyo poder era el fuego. Unas flamas azules, calientes, impresionantes. Touya Todoroki lo usaba con cuidado, intentaba hacer formas con él, sin quemarse.

Dabi sólo lo deja salir, deja que lo envuelva. Total, si ya tiene la mayor parte del cuerpo quemado, qué importa un poco más.

—Seguridad —dice Hawks.

—Estamos en el mismo bando.

—Incluso los villanos se pelean, ¿no? —pregunta Hawks—. ¿No estuvieron dejado los dedos de ese imbécil que se asociaba con ustedes por todos lados?

—¿Giran? —Dabi hace un gesto que dice «no te preocupes». Otra vez están en una iglesia vieja y abandonada. No hay muchas, pero están todas solas—. Supongo que son precauciones necesarias. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Quieres otro cuerpo? ¿Otra prueba?

Dabi sonríe a medias.

—No. No querrás llamar demasiado la atención, ¿no? —pregunta. No quiere decirle que están reagrupándose, que Toga estuvo a punto de morir. Pero seguro ya lo sabe. La noticia de la masacre está en todas partes—. No todavía. Quiero información. Sobre el héroe número cuando. Cuando peleemos contra los héroes, será nuestro rival más complicado.

Hawks se encoge de hombros. Es un gesto calculado, nota Dabi. No ha mostrado reparo en espiarlo, pero tampoco es demasiado comunicativo. Una parte de Hawks todavía lo admira, pese a lo que Keigo Takami alguna vez intuyó —y seguramente acabó enterrando bien dentro, porque Touya Todoroki nunca tuvo el corazón de confirmárselo—. Dabi, en cambio, no tiene reparos en la forma en la que canaliza su furia.

—No es muy fácil enterarse de las cosas que hace el héroe número uno todo el tiempo —es su respuesta.

Calculada, también; casi ensayada.

—Eres el número dos.

Su ceño ya fruncido se frunce más.

—Aun así. Todo el mundo está paranoico —dice Hawks—, hay que tener cuidado de donde pisar. —Dabi no lo sabe, pero también es una advertencia para él—. Se está compensando la pérdida del símbolo de la paz, todas las agencias volverán a tener prácticas profesionales. Más héroes en las calles. ¿La liga de villanos sabe lo que eso significa?

Dabi se encoge de hombros.

—Más enemigos qué derrotar.

Pero también otra cosa, una que no dice. Significa que Shouto Todoroki estará allí afuera. Y Dabi todavía no decide si quiere o no quiere pelear contra él. ¿Fue más fuerte que él y soportó todo por lo que su padre lo hizo pasar sólo porque él de verdad quería ser un héroe? Recuerda haberlo visto con mamá, frente a la televisión, sonriendo al ver a All-Might ganar otra batalla. ¿O simplemente se convirtió en la marioneta de su padre?

—¿Tienes algo sobre el número uno o no? —pregunta Dabi—. ¿A quién recibirá en su agencia?

—No estoy seguro. Lo de siempre —dice Hawks.

Lo de siempre equivale a Shouto. Porque claro que Endeavor quiere tenerlo cerca.

Dabi aprieta la mano en un puño.

—Pasas cada tercer día por su agencia, interrumpes sus peleas. Lo sé —le dice. Arrastra las palabras y se le va acumulando más enojo cada vez—. ¿Estás intentando protegerlo? No están en el mismo bando.

—No —asegura Hawks y lo mira a los ojos.

Miente.

Dabi. No, no Dabi.

Touya Todoroki sabe cómo miente Hawks.

No, no Hawks.

Touya Todoroki sabe cómo miente Keigo Takami.

No le importa la espada, ni tenerla tan cerca. No le importa la posición defensiva en la que está Hawks. Corta la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos y agarra el cuello de su chamarra. Podría quemarlo y la tentación es mucha, pero se las arregla para contenerse, para no explotar.

—¡Estás protegiéndolo! ¡¿Al menos sabes a quién estás protegiendo?! —Su cara está a milímetros de la de Hawks. Es la primera vez que sus rostros están tan cerca. Hawks da un paso para atrás—. ¡¿SIGUES ADMIRÁNDOLO?! —le grita.

Y el mundo se congela.

Fue estúpido. Que Touya no quisiera romperle las ilusiones a Keigo y omitiera cosas. Keigo nunca pudo sacar conclusiones sobre nada. Fue estúpido porque Keigo fue su primera oportunidad de exponer a su padre y en vez de eso se calló todo lo que lo estaba quemando por dentro y dejó que se convirtiera en odio, hasta que no pudo más con él. Fue estúpido porque en algún momento quiso tanto a Keigo que romperle el corazón sobre su héroe favorito le pareció inconcebible.

La expresión de Hawks cambia. Sus ojos se clavan en los de Dabi y Dabi ve al reconocimiento poco a poco aparecer en su expresión. La manera en la que analiza sus ojos azules, en que encuentra las facciones de alguien que solía conocer bajo las cicatrices y la piel putrefacta y pegada.

Dabi lo suelta. Da un par de pasos para atrás y casi se tropieza. Hawks tiene la espada a un lado de él, sus brazos cuelgan sin reaccionar. Su boca está abierta, en una expresión sorprendida por primera vez desde que lo conoce como héroe.

Baja la mirada. Se concentra en los pies del héroe. ¿Qué hará?

La espada se acerca a su pecho, con el filo peligrosamente cerca de la ropa. Eso lo obliga a alzar un poco los ojos, pero todavía sin encarar realmente a Hawks.

—¿Touya?

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) No soy la mayor fanática de escribir sobre adolescentes, porque son hermosas y caóticas criaturas que no saben todavía quiénes son y estoy obsesionada con que parezcan de verdad adolescentes con toda su inocencia —y con toda la que ya no tienen— y con que sean unos seres caóticos que están experimentando con todo, pero Keigo y Touya me parecen adorables, dentro de todo lo no dicho.**

**2) Y bueno, de adultos ya les tiré la bomba encima. Era obvio que Dabi ****_was gonna snap someday_****. Y sí.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. IV

**IV.**

* * *

**Antes**

_And your heart will stay forever  
When your last remains are few  
In the dark, we dance together  
And I'd like to be waiting with you_

_Baby You Are a Haunted House, Gerard Way_

* * *

Touya Todoroki no vuelve a aparecer con ninguna marca de la que no quiera hablar, pero Keigo no puede sacarse de la cabeza las lágrimas, ni todas las preguntas no respondidas. En algún momento tienen que explotarles en la cara. Pero Keigo tiene catorce años y un día Touya llega diciéndole que ya tiene dieciséis y ninguno de los dos quiere pensar en el tiempo, ni en las consecuencias, ni en las verdades dichas a medias, ni en todas las mentiras por omisión.

Keigo no es estúpido. Mientras se prepara para entrar a una preparatoria donde el programa de héroes sea decente —no la UA, por supuesto que ni con un milagro podría permitirse ir a UA, sólo el transporte diario lo mataría— que quede cerca de casa —o que al menos tenga la opción de residencia—, sigue viendo a Touya y cada vez ve más señales de cosas que no dice.

Lo ve morderse el labio cuando Keigo habla de héroes o de lo que planea estudiar. Lo ve desviar la mirada cuando Keigo es muy insistente en sus preguntas. Lo siente. Sabe que, si hace las preguntas correctas —o más bien, las incorrectas—, Touya lo va a agarrar por el cuello de la playera para que se acerque a él y va a besarlo. A Keigo le gustan los besos de Touya, así que no dice nada.

Pero quizá debería.

El problema es que sólo tiene catorce años y no sabe que decir.

Están sentados en la banqueta, hombro contra hombro, enfrente de una tienda. Toya tiene un cigarro entre los labios, Keigo la lata de un refresco que le pagó Touya.

—No tarda en salir el ranking de los héroes —dice Keigo, por decir algo.

Touya frunce el ceño.

—Ya.

—¿No lo sigues? Digo, eso supuse porque no te gustan los héroes, pero…

—El ranking es una mierda.

—… todo el mundo lo ve —termina y luego se percata de que Touya lo interrumpió para contestarle—. Ah. En la escuela hemos estado haciendo predicciones. No es muy difícil, porque el número uno y dos están cantados… —Touya baja la mirada, aprieta tanto el puño que hasta parece que hace daño. Keigo casi pega un respingo al darse cuenta de que está enojado—. Ey… ¿dije algo?

—No, nada, el ranking es una mierda, sólo eso.

—Podemos hablar de otra cosa —ofrece Keigo. Aunque no sabe mucho de otras cosas. De verdad lleva haciendo predicciones toda la semana con los pocos chicos de la escuela que se dignan a dirigirle la palabra al chico pájaro—. No debí de haber sacado el tema, no…

Touya suelta un gruñido de frustración. Keigo no lo entiende, por supuesto. No entiende que el ranking le recuerda —como una burla— que no importa la mierda que sean los héroes en sus casas, que pueden ser el número dos como si nada. Oír hablar de él le recuerda que hay hombres que pueden destrozar a sus familias, hacer que sus esposas se vuelvan locas, dejando sin madre a los hijos que de todas maneras ignoran y pueden ser el número dos.

—No es eso, es sólo que… ¡Carajo!

—¿Touya?

Tiene cerrados los puños. Ya no quiere llorar. Está harto de hacerlo, cada que su padre se mete con él —mucho menos que antes, pero aun así, es insoportable no poder plantarle cara—. Está harto de ser débil.

—No es nada. —Contiene las lágrimas y, por una vez, logra mantenerlas adentro.

—Creo que hay algo que me estás ocultando.

—No.

—Sí. —Keigo se muerde un labio. Es ahora o nunca, se dice. No tiene las palabras ni sabe expresar muy bien lo que siente, pero tiene que decir algo—. Siempre que hago demasiadas preguntas desvías el tema. O me distraes besándome. Estás ocultando algo. —Suena como una acusación, pero en realidad Keigo sólo está intentando remarcar un hecho—. Y si somos novios… —Se muerde el labio un momento, en un gesto dudoso—. Bueno…, supongo que…

—Te vas a arrepentir de querer saber —espeta Touya Todoroki—. Pero te diré una cosa. Y luego no puedes preguntar más cosas, porque no quiero mentirte.

Está convencido de que le miente por una buena razón. Keigo no tiene ni idea, pero tiene mucho que ver con el muñeco de Endeavor que carga a todas partes y con el nuevo poster que adorna la pared de su recámara.

—Bueno.

No está seguro de querer aceptar.

—Mi apellido —le dice—. Mi nombre completo es Touya Todoroki.

Ahí está. Un pedacito de la verdad. Un pedazo de un rompecabezas enorme que Keigo no tiene ni idea de cómo armar, pero un pedazo es un pedazo.

Abre mucho la boca.

—Todoroki, como…

—Sí.

—¿Eres hijo de…?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no…?

—Porque no.

Todas sus preguntas se quedan a medias. Touya es bueno adivinándoselas y muy malo dándole respuestas.

—No me pidas un autógrafo —le advierte.

Keigo es más preguntas que otra cosa. Está intentando hilar todo lo que sabe sobre Touya con el hecho de que su padre sea el héroe número dos, con su odio de todos los héroes.

—Touya, ¿tu padre es…?

—No termines —lo corta—. No digas la pregunta. Sospecho que vas a preguntar y, ¿sabes algo? Yo me voy a sentir como una persona de mierda si te rompo las ilusiones. Quieres ser un héroe. Sé un héroe. Ya lo verás por ti mismo. —Se encoje de hombros—. Y decidirás por ti mismo. Sólo sostengo que el ranking es una mierda.

Touya tiene la cara de una persona que lleva años pidiendo a gritos que la salven —aunque no sepa muy bien de qué—. El problema es que Keigo tiene catorce años y no tiene ni la más remota idea de nada sobre ser un salvador. Lo más que puede hacer es agarrar la playera de Touya y jalarlo hacia sí, haciendo que su torso se incline hacia él.

Lo más que puede es buscar sus labios y, con sus labios, decirle que lo quiere.

Le gustaría tener más palabras. Pero tiene catorce años y, muy a menudo, no tiene ni idea de qué decir. Espera que sus besos basten.

* * *

**Después**

_A world that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end, we hear the call_

_Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

«¿Touya?»

Touya Todoroki está muerto, quiere gritarle.

Pero incluso la voz con la que lo dice, más parecida que nunca al adolescente de catorce años que estaba enamorado de él, lo hace dudar. Tiene el filo de la espada cerca del pecho, pero Hawks no lo está mirando con una expresión amenazante. Más bien hay miedo en sus ojos y parece que está escondiendo detrás de ellos todo el resto de sus sentimientos.

Al final, deja caer el arma y da los dos pasos que lo separan de Dabi. Está a punto de decir algo y Dabi no sabe qué es cuando por fin junta la fuerza para responder.

—Touya Todoroki está muerto.

Hawks alza una mano. Lo hace con delicadeza y Dabi ve que le está temblando. ¡Es un héroe, carajo! ¡Debería ser más valiente para enfrentarse a un muerto viviente! La mano se detiene en su mejilla y Dabi desvía la mirada, mueve la cabeza. Nunca le ha gustado que lo toquen, no con las cicatrices.

No sabe por qué deja que Hawks lo haca.

—Touya…

Esa vez, es una afirmación.

Es su culpa, después de todo, se dice Dabi. Si no hubiera perdido los estribos, si no le hubiera puesto todas las pistas enfrente, no estaría allí. Voltea a verlo y por una vez no ve a Hawks, el héroe con la sonrisa abierta y la confianza infinita que quiere convertirse en un villano. Por una vez, ve a Keigo, tal como era su rostro la primera vez que lo besó: inocente, inseguro, con un el labio de abajo temblándole un poco, sin saber qué hacer.

Quiere gritarle que es un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Creí que estabas muerto.

Quizá por eso nunca se había parado a examinar sus ojos, ni su fuego, ni su voz, ni nada. Quizá por eso nunca se había dado cuenta del parecido entre las facciones del villano y el novio adolescente que había desaparecido un día.

—Todos dijeron que estabas muerto —sigue Hawks. No aparta su mano y Dabi se obliga a mirarlo—. Los medios respetaron el duelo y…

—Sé lo que todos dijeron —interrumpe Dabi—. ¡Lo vi! ¡Carajo! ¡Vi a mi padre…!

—Tiene un altar con tu foto, ¿sabes? —le dice Hawks.

Aquello lo deja descolocado.

—… ¿Qué?

—Un altar, con tu foto. De niño.

—Y una mierda.

—Lo juro.

—¡Tú no viviste en esa casa! —espeta Dabi—. ¡Tú no lo viste! ¡Sólo lo conoces como el estúpido héroe número dos y número uno! ¡Nunca te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que decidieras no ser un héroe por su culpa y si alguna vez tuve fe en que alguien podía convertirse en un héroe que no fuera una mierda, fue contigo!

Hawks baja la mano, la quita de la mejilla de Dabi. Tiene una cara que Dabi no sabe leer muy bien, algo entre desconcierto y confusión.

—Y aquí estoy, intentando convertirme en villano. Las vueltas que da la vida. Debo de haber sido una decepción. —Dabi lo mira con furia—. Todo este tiempo creí que estabas muerto —le dice—. Eso no es una mentira. No sabía más cosas como para investigar nada. —Hay una pausa en la que los dos se miran y no saben qué decir. De repente ya no tiene ninguna importancia la liga, ni sus planes, ni nada por el estilo—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿No es obvio?

Dabi hace un gesto, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Quiero oírlo. Por una vez, quiero que me cuentes las cosas. Nunca lo hacías.

—Era protección.

—Y una mierda.

—¡Tenía dieciséis años!

—¡Y yo catorce y un día mi novio dejó de aparecer y me enteré que estaba muerto por una esquela diminuta en un periódico! ¡Y ni siquiera pude llorarte! ¡Nadie lo sabía! —espeta Hawks.

—¡Tenía dieciséis años, Hawks!

—¡No es el punto!

Dabi suspira.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a mi hermano?

—Nadie habla de eso.

—Pero lo has visto.

—La cicatriz… sí. La he visto.

—Fue mi madre porque mi padre la hizo perder la cabeza y luego la internó y la alejó de nosotros —espeta Dabi—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me conociste? Acababa de pasar. Y de repente yo ya no tenía nada que perder. Ni nada a qué quedarme. Pero tampoco sabía a dónde ir. —Hawks se queda en silencio, no dice nada—. Touya Todoroki está muerto, idiota. Se murió el día que me largué del hospital con las quemadas curadas a medias. —Alza un brazo, mueve un poco la mano, hace aparecer una flama, no muy grande—. Se está poniendo por cada vez. Podría haberse detenido si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente. Pero, desde luego, mi padre es experto en sacar de quicio a todos. —Al menos, aunque no le dijo, le alegra que no hubiera logrado deshacer a Shouto. Dabi detesta su rectitud, pero Touya hubiera querido protegerlo—. Hacía años que no entrenábamos. Pero un día dijo que quería practicar, porque quería enseñarle algo a Shouto…, algo que yo podía hacer. Ni siquiera me acuerdo que era. No podía decirle que no. —Hawks sigue en silencio, con los labios apretados. No ha intentado decir nada—. Así que empezamos y fue como siempre. Horrible, humillante, me llevó hasta el límite.

»Su fuego nunca me tocó, pero no necesitó hacerlo.

—¿Tu propio fuego…?

—Sí.

—Touya…

—Touya está muerto, Hawks.

—Es Keigo.

—Da igual, ya no somos los mismos.

Hawks mira al techo de la bodega, como si no pudiera encararlo. Como si la evidencia que estaba delante de él fuera demasiado.

—Quería salvarte, ¿sabes? Con toda mi alma, quería salvarte. Y ni siquiera conocía tus demonios.

Su expresión es triste, la más triste que le ha visto nunca, como si ya no hubiera esperanza y sólo quedara la desesperación. Así es como Dabi descubre algo que le da terror.

Touya Todoroki está dentro de él.

Y todavía quiere que lo salven. Todavía está lleno de demonios. No quiere ser bueno, sólo quiere ser salvado.

—Ojalá hubieras podido hacerlo.

No sé da cuenta cuando empieza a llorar. «Ah, que patético», se dice.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) No creo que mi versión de Keigo/Hawks admirara demasiado a Endeavor si viera todas sus sospechas —o supiera las cosas que no sospechaba— sobre él, así que tenía que _address_ eso (que las razones de Touya _are stupid_, pero vienen desde su corazoncito de amor a Keigo, así que…).**

**2) Siempre quise tener un fic titulado _The savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned_ (no soy la mayor fan de títulos en inglés, pero lo hago cuando la traducción no tiene el mismo sentimiento) porque soy absoluta fan de MCR (¡y regresaron!), así que en este después se va viendo por qué. Hace referencia a Hawks, claro.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. V

**V.**

* * *

**Antes**

_Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you  
Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_

_Icarus, Bastille_

* * *

El humor de Touya es cambiante. Pero su sonrisa es preciosa. Hay días que le sale con más facilidad que otros. Días en los que es tan amplia cuando ve a Keigo que en la mejilla derecha le aparece el atisbo de lo que podría haber sido un hoyuelo. A veces tienen marcas como de ceniza, a veces no. Los días que las tiene suelen ser los peores días. Sus brazos siempre tienen moretones y a veces le cuenta la pelea en la que se los hizo. A veces no. Keigo no tiene la costumbre de preguntar.

Se calla muchas preguntas desde el día en el que Touya le revela su apellido. No quiero obligarlo a contestar nada. Eso acaba limitando sus conversaciones, pero no le importa, porque a los catorce años nada de eso importa cuando te enamoras por primera vez. Acaban hablando de videojuegos. Touya le regala una vieja consola en donde puede jugar Pokemón. No es muy bueno, pero no importa.

Se besan más. Sus besos se hacen menos torpes y ambos se acuerdan de respirar. Lo hacen siempre que la gente no puede verlos, en lugares vacíos o en la cada de Keigo, donde nunca, jamás, hay nadie. Sus padres ni siquiera saben que existe Touya, pasan más tiempo trabajando que viviendo, ahorrando para los exámenes que presentará Keigo el ciclo siguiente, cuando tenga que entrar a la preparatoria.

Aquel día están sentados en el piso de la diminuta habitación de Keigo. El chico tiene las alas recargadas en la pared y Touya está enfrente de é, acurrucado sobre su pecho. La mano de Keigo se sumerge en el cabello de Touya, pelirrojo y vibrante y se queda ahí.

—Podrías intentar entrar a la UA, ¿sabes? —le dice Touya—. Ya que quieres ser un héroe y toda esa mierda.

—Demasiado lejos —le recuerda Hawks—, demasiado caro. No. Tengo otras ideas. Puedo ser un buen héroe sin necesidad de UA.

Su mano se pasea por el cabello de Touya, despeinándolo.

—Bueno.

Touya no le ofrece ayuda. Keigo tampoco la pide. Sabe que podría dársela. Tiene los contactos. Pero no la quiere y tampoco quiere hacer desgraciado a su novio, que tiene el humor más cambiante del mundo y que tiene épocas en las que todos los días son malos, días en los que apenas contesta los mensajes o días en los que aparece conteniendo todas las lágrimas que nunca derrama, no desde la última vez.

—Además no lo hago por la popularidad. —No puede ver directamente la cara de Touya, pero sabe, intuye, que eso lo hace sonreír—. Ni por ser famoso. Los que lo hacen por eso son unos idiotas. —Y hay muchos. Keigo lo sabe. Al menos cuatro compañeros de clase quieren ser héroes porque quieren ser famosos nada más—. ¿No?

—Sí, reverendos idiotas.

—O por el poder.

—O las mujeres. Y créeme que ser poderoso no consigue mujeres. —No sabe si Touya habla o no de su padre, pero lo intuye. No se atreve a confirmarlo.

—No quiero eso.

—Bien.

—Tampoco vítores vacíos.

—Serás un buen héroe, Keigo —corta Touya—. No sé por qué te importa tanto mi opinión en un tema de mierda como ese, pero serás un buen héroe. —Se inclina hacia adelante, levantándose un poco para darse la vuelta y quedar en un ángulo de noventa grados hacia Keigo. Pasa sus piernas por encima de una de las del chico—. Bésame. Por favor.

Keigo ha aprendido a distinguir los cambios de humos de Touya. Si sólo quiere abrazarlo o besarlo y no quiere decir nada, es que fue un mal día. También suele suspirar más de la cuenta y enojarse con más facilidad aquellos días. Si habla más y pregunta más cosas, no fue un día tan malo, especialmente si sonríe. Cuando la sonrisa le sale con facilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo, es porque fue un día bueno.

Son los días favoritos de Keigo.

Esos días, mientras caminan por ahí, si nadie puede verlos o nadie los reconoce, busca su mano y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Así que lo besa. Después de tantos besos, Keigo sabe que los besos de Touya siempre saben un poco a fuego —o más bien a ceniza—, pero que su piel es más fría de lo normal. Sabe que puede morderle el labio inferior —aunque no sabe exactamente cómo hacer eso bien, se basa en una serie de fallos y aciertos—. Una vez, por accidente, le deja un chupetón en el cuello. Touya pasa mucho tiempo viéndolo en el espejo mientras sonríe de una manera extraña para Keigo, que no entiende nada. No sabe que a Touya el chupetón le da igual porque su padre ni siquiera va a notarlo. No es importante.

Touya, por el contrario, siempre tiene cuidado de no dejarle marcas donde puedan verse. Keigo no necesita que se metan más con él en la escuela, ni que sus padres hagan preguntas incómodas.

Se separan. Touya posa la yema del dedo índice sobre los labios de Keigo.

—Me gusta besarte.

Esta rojo porque no deja de ser un adolescente diciéndole a su novio esas palabras por primera vez. Pero a Keigo —que seguramente tiene la piel del mismo color de sus alas en ese momento— le parece adorable.

—Serás un buen héroe —le dice Touya—. Lo prometo. Creo que si alguien puede serlo eres tú. Además… —titubea un poco y Keigo no tiene ni idea de a dónde se dirige la conversación— si un día necesito ayuda, vendrás a salvarme, ¿no? Tú sí lo harás.

«Tú sí lo harás». Quizá hubiera hecho mejor en no decirlo. Pero lo dijo y hay demasiadas cosas escondidas en aquellas cuatro palabras. Esa frase implica que Touya necesita salvación —o va a necesitarla—, significa que ya la ha necesitado y nadie lo ha salvado. Significa que la gente no suele ver que necesita ayuda.

Pero Keigo no registra nada de eso, no en ese momento, no a los catorce años. Sólo contesta con toda la sinceridad qué es posible.

—Sí. —Pega su frente a la de Touya. Su mano se dirige hasta su nuca—. Por supuesto. Siempre.

Touya cierra los ojos y sonríe.

* * *

**Después**

_Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down_

_Heaven Help Us, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Se quedan callados porque parece que ya se lo gritaron todo. Dabi está seguro de que si Hawks vuelve a decir «podrías haberme contado» va a explotar. Consiguió hacerlo dejar de llorar diciéndole eso, pero sólo para que Dabi le gritara que qué hubiera hecho, que de todos modos no hubiera servido de nada, que tenía catorce años. Había acabado temblando de furia. Así que están callados. El silencio los rodea, los aprisiona. Ninguno se mueve, ninguno se va.

Dabi no entiende muy bien qué es lo que lo está manteniendo pegado al piso en ese momento, pero no se mueve. Sólo se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer hasta quedar sentado. Hawks se acerca, apoya las alas en la pared, también, detrás de él.

Ya no le dice «podrías haberme dicho».

Y que bueno, porque le daría un puñetazo si vuelve a hacerlo.

¿Alguna vez tuvo solución? Siempre había sido la palabra de un adolescente inestable que se peleaba todo el tiempo en la escuela contra la del héroe número dos —ahora número uno—, no hubo forma de ganar aquella batalla, mucho menos la guerra. Dabi recuerda haber despertado en el hospital cubierto de vendas, con recuerdos difusos de lo que había pasado y recuerda haberse desconectado todo y haberse largado. Las quemaduras habían sanado mal, era un amasijo de piel quemada. Pero en ese tiempo había pensado que era mejor eso que volver a casa. Había empezado a usar su fuego.

Y un buen día lo había escuchado: las palabras de Stain, el Asesino de Héroes. Fueron las palabras de un Dios.

«No todos los hombres merecen el título de "Héroe"». Dabi conoce a alguien que no lo ha merecido nunca.

Por eso está con la liga, por eso siente que tiene un propósito. No conoce prácticamente idiotas dignos de ser llamados héroes. Quizá ese estúpido al que secuestraron —y todo salió mal— y quizá el estúpido de pelo verde que se rompía todos los huesos, quizá Shouto, que todavía desea ser un héroe a pesar de todo. Pero no muchos. Ciertamente, no Endeavor.

—Lo siento —dice Hawks, finalmente— y esto no es lástima. Pero de veras lo siento. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo.

—Deja la actitud heroica —le espeta—. Ya cambiaste de bando.

—¡Todavía tengo derecho a preocuparme!

—¡Hablas como un héroe!

—¡Soy uno todavía, que no se te olvide! —espeta Hawks—. Sea o no sea una fachada, soy uno, todavía.

Dabi se ríe. Risa histérica, desesperada. Parecida a la primera risa que oyó Keigo Takami en la boca de Touya Todoroki. No es una risa agradable, no es de esas que invitan al resto a divertirse. Es, en cambio, una manera de expresar desesperación.

—No, ya no —le dice—; no lo eres desde el momento en el que apareciste diciendo que querías unirte a la liga.

Ahí va toda su puta fe, toda la que le tuvo. ¿Para qué carajos sirvió, si acabaron en el mismo camino otra vez? Y puede que Keigo todavía no lo sepa porque aún es demasiado nuevo en toda esa mierda, pero Dabi sabe lo suficiente sobre el camino de los villanos como para saber que está lleno de destrucción, sangre y desesperación. Sólo los más desesperados lo caminan voluntariamente.

—Touya.

—¡No me digas así!

—Touya —insiste.

—¡Está muerto! ¡Lo maté! ¡Le di el tiro de gracia, por piedad! —le grita. Eso lo deja callado un momento. Pero vuelve a la carga, porque, aparentemente, Hawks no sabe como callarse.

Igualito a Keigo a los catorce años.

—Touya, por favor.

—¡Es Dabi!

—¡Touya! —grita, finalmente, perdiendo los estribos. Voltea a verlo y lo agarra por el abrigo negro y andrajoso que lleva—. ¡Tiene que quedar algo vivo! ¡Algo de tu vida pasada tuvo que haberte importado!

—Hawks, ya no tienes catorce años…

—¡Tuve que haberte importado!

«Sí», piensa. No tiene ganas de explicarle la lógica fatalista de su yo de dieciséis años, que estaba seguro de que no podía acudir a Keigo porque no había forma de explicar lo que estaba pasando, porque no quería ponerlo en una posición comprometida. Porque creía que le daría asco. Así que lo que responde es lo contrario.

—No.

—Es una mentira.

—Nunca volví, nunca te busqué, no activamente —espeta Dabi, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que es una mentira—. ¿Por qué habría de haber importado?

—¡Porque me dijiste que yo sería el héroe que te salvara, que estabas seguro de que me convertiría en uno que…!

—¡Dije muchas cosas!

—¡Esa fue sincera!

Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Claro que fue sincera, porque a los dieciséis años todo el mundo tiene sueños e ilusiones y luego se rompen cuando tu propio fuego te quema la mitad del cuerpo, se rompen en pedazos, como un espejo que cae al suelo y la única solución, para no hacerse daño con los bordes del vidrio, es dejarlo todo atrás.

Se queda callado. Hawks lo suelta del abrigo y lo deja apoyarse de nuevo en la pared. Tiene una rodilla alzada y la otra pierda extendida. Uno de sus codos descansa sobre la pierna doblada. Hawks se mueve, da unos pasos, titubeantes, hasta que cae de rodillas frente a él, como si estuviera en un confesionario.

Dabi lo ve bajar la mirada.

—Hubo un maestro en mi Academia —empieza a hablar— que decía que una de las partes más importantes de ser un héroe era…

—¡No eres un héroe ya!

—¡Déjame terminar! —Hawks aprieta los dientes—. Era salvar a la gente. No hacer ninguna distinción. Salvarlos a todos, porque todos en algún momento lo necesitaban. Decía, sin embargo, que no era eso lo que hacía a los héroes. A los héroes los hacía su fuerza, la capacidad de usar sus singularidades para defender a otros. —Dabi se obliga a escucharlo sin decir nada. Aprieta un puño—. La capacidad de salvar… —Hawks alza la vista, lo mira directamente a los ojos—. Bueno, eso puede tenerlo cualquier persona. Héroe o no. —Hay una pausa en la que Dabi no tiene ni idea de a dónde planea llegar ese hombre pájaro que tiene enfrente, de rodillas delante de él, que está sentado en el piso—. Todavía puedo hacer esa afirmación verdad. Si quieres…

«Si quieres salvación».

Dabi suspira. Es un gesto que no concuerda ni con su actitud ni con su aspecto pero lo hace.

—No es eso… —pausa—, Keigo.

Ya está. «Keigo». Ve al otro sonreír.

—Puedo salvarte, no importa que sea un villano.

—No, no… no importa. Pasaron muchos años. Ni siquiera me conoces. Ni siquiera te conozco. Eres sólo un héroe que quiere unirse a la liga.

Se quedan en silencio, pero no cambian de posición. ¿Qué le impide aceptar su propuesta? ¿Qué le impide estirar la mano y volver a sentir los dedos de Keigo entre los suyos? Probablemente que ya no son Keigo y Touya Todoroki.

—Touya…

—Dabi, por favor. —La voz le sale débil, como súplica.

—Dabi —corrige Hawks, finalmente—, nunca tuve un beso de despedida, ¿sabes?

—No. —Sonríe, sin embargo. Despega la espalda de la pared y se aproxima a Hawks, que se inclina hacia su rostro. Siente la mano del otro en su barbilla, levantándola un poco—. No tiene que ser de despedida, ¿sabes?

Hawks no responde. Lo besa.

Sus labios encajan perfectamente, como una vieja memoria.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Yo sé que ustedes a veces ni le hacen caso a mis epígrafes, pero la mayoría —en todos mis fics— suelen ser canciones —con excepciones donde uso poemas, frases de libros o de películas o de series o nada— y la música es muy importante cuando escribo —aunque no sé nada sobre música en realidad— pero la canción del antes de este capítulo es muy simbólica (igual que ****_Welcome to the Black Parade_**** el pasado) porque es ****_Icarus_**** de Bastille e Ícaro es Hawks. Y ya. De hecho, mi cabeza ya tiene un fic pensado que se llama Ícaro con otra versión de Dabi/Hawks. ****_I'm the devil_****.**

**2) Muchas gracias por leer y por soportar el final que les dejo, quería dejarlo somewhat hopeful. Pero es que de adultos son caóticos y tienen demasiado shit que cargar tras ellos. De adolescentes es una relación mucho más sana porque, bueno, sana. A pesar de todo lo no dicho. **

**3) Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios si leyeron en anónimo, para saber que existen, los quiero, gracias. Probablemente estoy escribiendo para el NaNoWriMo más fics de BNHA. (No duden en revisar mi perfil). **

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 8 de noviembre de 2019_


End file.
